64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Herbert and the Watermelon of Doom
Herbert tries to keep a secret from Victor after getting a seed from him. The seed grows into a watermelon which can be seen from miles away and cause problems for the animals. Summary Main Zoo Lucy thought everyone is in line. Boris fools her and gives a good surprise for her, but Victor interrupts. He told everyone to keep a secret. Story The animals are having fun in the water hole until Victor shows up. The animals backlash on him for splashing water with his tail. Victor is punished by the animals for doing mean and nasty things at the water hole. Victor gets Herbert's attention about the watermelon used as a ball. He tells him about a strange watermelon ever seen after the rainy season. Victor holds up a seed on his claw. He offers Herbert to be his friend in order to get it. He ends up bargaining with Herbert about the seed when planted will cause a humongous watermelon, which will taste juicier and grow faster at the top of the hills. Soon as Herbert planted the seed on the soil, the watermelon grew quicker on the top. Back at the savannah, Herbert is trying to keep a secret from the animals about the watermelon. The watermelon is growing bigger this morning. Herbert asked Victor about the giant watermelon at the top of the hill. It is revealed that Victor actually tricked him in making a deal, which is a very notorious deed. Herbert is trying to prevent the big fruit from causing havoc by placing barriers. With the barriers placed, Herbert decided to eat the melon. The watermelon keeps growing and Herbert can't finish off the whole fruit. The next day, the watermelon is bigger than ever. The animals could see the watermelon from every point of distance. The animals were very concerned about the watermelon growing countless times every second. They approached Herbert to see it was he who is causing trouble. Herbert asked the animals that Victor told him to keep a secret. It is revealed that this action is very mean and nasty, as explained by Zed. Nelson has a problem about the watermelon seen from a distance. He draws a map of Africa to indicate where the watermelon is going to destroy all the important locations in serious damage. According to the map, the watermelon is on top of the hill. As explained by Nelson, the watermelon will destroy the baobab tree, the nest of Audrey, and the water hole with massive havoc. Victor decided to watch his creation from a distance. Soon, Nelson creates a plan to stop the watermelon. It all started when Herbert and Ronald made a trail for the big melon. Nelson created a ramp made out of rocks. Nathalie is hired to chew the stalk, causing the watermelon to crash into a wall where Victor is standing. Soon, he is soaked by watermelon juice. The animals started drinking some of the juice, which tickled him as a lesson. Sub-plots Eddie tries to go past the watermelon, but is unable to, due to the fruit blocking his path. He ends up in tears and walks away. Moral Ending Victor is annoyed by the laughing animals. He refuses to be tickled with many dislikes of happy endings. Victor began asking Lucy to go to bed and not to tell him to say any positive information. Lucy began asking Victor that he is always mean and nasty. Everyone, including Victor, began saying "Good night" to Lucy. Gallery Ep 33 2.jpg Ep 33 3.jpg Ep 33 4.jpg Ep 33 5.jpg Ep 33 6.jpg Ep 33 7.jpg Ep 33 8.jpg Ep 33 9.jpg Ep 33 10.jpg Ep 33 11.jpg Ep 33 12.jpg Ep 33 13.jpg Ep 33 14.jpg Ep 33 15.jpg Ep 33 16.jpg Ep 33 17.jpg Ep 33 18.jpg Ep 33 19.jpg Ep 33 20.jpg Ep 33 21.jpg Ep 33 22.jpg Ep 33 23.jpg Ep 33 24.jpg Ep 33 25.jpg Ep 33 26.jpg Ep 33 27.jpg Ep 33 28.jpg Ep 33 29.jpg Ep 33 30.jpg Ep 33 31.jpg Ep 33 32.jpg Ep 33 33.jpg Ep 33 34.jpg Ep 33 35.jpg Ep 33 36.jpg Ep 33 37.jpg Ep 33 38.jpg Ep 33 39.jpg Ep 33 40.jpg Ep 33 41.jpg Ep 33 42.jpg Ep 33 43.jpg Ep 33 44.jpg Ep 33 45.jpg Ep 33 46.jpg Ep 33 47.jpg Ep 33 48.jpg Ep 33 49.jpg Ep 33 50.jpg Ep 33 51.jpg Ep 33 52.jpg Ep 33 53.jpg Ep 33 54.jpg Ep 33 55.jpg Ep 33 56.jpg Ep 33 57.jpg Ep 33 58.jpg Ep 33 59.jpg Ep 33 60.jpg Ep 33 61.jpg Ep 33 62.jpg Ep 33 63.jpg Ep 33 64.jpg Ep 33 65.jpg Ep 33 66.jpg Ep 33 67.jpg Ep 33 68.jpg Ep 33 69.jpg Ep 33 70.jpg Ep 33 71.jpg Ep 33 72.jpg Ep 33 73.jpg Ep 33 74.jpg Ep 33 75.jpg Ep 33 76.jpg Ep 33 77.jpg Ep 33 78.jpg Ep 33 79.jpg Ep 33 80.jpg Ep 33 81.jpg Ep 33 82.jpg Ep 33 83.jpg Ep 33 84.jpg Ep 33 85.jpg Video Trivia * In some episode guides, this title is shortened as "The Watermelon of Doom". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes